The Final Song
by Loving yesterday
Summary: So, it's over. Roxas is gone, Sora is safe. So why is there still unfinished business left for Axel? May the song be played and the curtains closed on another bright light. Sequel to Putting Each Other Out


**Hi! Two stories in one day! Woo hoo! That's the power of the school holidays.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, square enix or anything related to this other than the plot. I don't even own the pairing :(**

**Anyway, italics are flash backs etc. usual protocol for fanfiction. **

**I added lines for an easier read but some of it looks really awkward so please forgive me for that!**

**Anyways(I've got to stop using that word) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A hooded figure stepped out onto the non existent plane from a door of darkness. Smoke like tendrils of darkness brushed across him but he pushed them aside, moving further along, looking for his target. The translucent floor was slippery on his boots, glowing eerily in the dark.<p>

The man slipped the black hood of his head, revealing dirty blonde hair and aqua orbs. Those eyes searched the land around him. When he couldn't find what he was looking, he let out a grunt of frustration and continued, opening a shadowy portal and walking purposefully through it.

Stepping out, the world was slightly different from the one before. It was lighter but the colours swirled faster than ever. Lying in the middle of the plane, seemingly floating in the air was a tall, lanky male. He had startling red hair and jade green eyes with purple tear drops tattooed under them. He wore a black cloak, just like the blonde, the only difference being the shoulders.

The other male seemed to know him and ran over to the red head.

"Axel!" He yelled, his voice unusually high.

Axel turned his head on instinct and couldn't help but smile at the sight. The blonde knelt beside the man, looking around for any danger.

"What are you doing here Demyx?"

"Looking for you." He answered, turning to face him.

And that's when he noticed the small streams of black smoke floating away from the gloved hand.

Axel tried to catch Demyx's eye but Demyx looked away. But not before he saw the hurt and confusion in the teal orbs.

"I did this-"

"Stop going on about Roxas!" He yelled, glaring at Axel, unmistakable tears in his eyes.

Axel grinned at the outburst, though weakly.

"I wasn't. I was talking about Sora."

"They're the same!" Demyx pointed out, pouting when Axel laughed.

"No they aren't. Roxas is blonde."

"I know what Roxas looks like." Demyx grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel chuckled again.

"So you did take my advice and memorize everything."

The blonde seemed to soften at those words.

"Who wouldn't?"

Axel smiled and tried to move but couldn't. He could feel himself fading away slowly. Not at all like Larxene but he was definitely not going to last.

"Hey Demyx." He asked, a cunning tone to his voice.

Demyx, who appeared to have been dreaming, jerked up at the voice.

"Yes Axel?"

"Play me a song."

The request was sudden and Demyx looked taken back for a moment. Axel mentally hit himself for that. Demyx never played on request. If he was asked to stop, he would stubbornly play louder yet when asked to perform a piece, he seemed to forget all the notes.

The blonde thought about it for a moment before raising his hand in an all too familiar gesture. The water formed slowly around his upturned palm and a deep blue sitar formed in it.

Now that he could see the thing up close, he was amazed at how unique it was. There were yellow pegs and white strings yet the colours didn't seem to clash with the body. It was finely shaped, not a sharp turn on it. Probably because he's so accident prone, he thought, chuckling to himself at the joke.

Demyx crossed his legs and sat the instrument in the gap between. His gloved finger reached across the strings and plucked a carefully selected one.

And from that moment, Axel was enchanted.

The notes rose and fell with each subtle move yet sometimes the space in the tune was great. Demyx's fingers moved effortlessly across the keyboard, the only other action was when he dipped down to play a note.

"It's an evie. A song with three parts." Axel didn't know how he knew but the words just felt right.

Demyx looked at him incredulously for a moment and Axel thought he had made himself look like a fool. Then the blonde smiled.

"How did you know?" He asked, an almost boyish immaturity in the tone.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, keeping an eye on the other nobody. "It just felt right."

"That's what music is about." Demyx said, eyeing the fire user. "It's not about a certain note being played or being set in one scale. It's about a story being told. A specific story."

"So whose story is this?" Axel asked cheekily.

Demyx hesitated for a while before answering.

"Ours."

That simple word seemed to reveal everything to Axel. He thought back to the beginning when it was rather light and jovial. Their first meeting.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, I'm Demyx." The blonde said, extending a hand to Axel who took it without a moment's hesitation.<em>

"_I'm Axel, got it memorized?" _

_Demyx laughed at the phrase and Axel glared, silencing him at once though the humour still danced in his turquoise eyes._

"_It's a wonderful name. You shouldn't forget it."_

"_I promise I won't." Demyx vowed solemnly, placing a hand over his non existent heart._

* * *

><p>The next part was deeper, though the undertone was still happy. A memory instantly clicked in his head. Their first mission.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wonderland was confusing as always and somehow, Demyx had dragged the them into the rose garden and had gotten them lost.<em>

"_I'm sorry!" Demyx apologised for the umpteenth time as Axel slapped him on the back of the head once more._

_Once the blow was delivered, the nobody's hands went immediately to fix his mullet, which was spoiled once more again by a slap._

_Demyx growled this time, moving away from the red head, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_It hurts you know?" He whined, Axel paying no attention to the complaining nobody._

_The wind had changed and the hedge walls around them seemed to shift. Axel pulled out his chakrams and raised them just in time to parry a blow from a Dual Blade. _

_Steel clashed with steel and Axel threw one of the chakrams around the heartless. It jumped up, dodging the weapon expertly and Axel followed, attacking again._

_They collided, sparks flying upon impact. Axel was pushed back, hands firmly gripped on his weapon as two lapis lazuli blades dipped dangerously close to his chest. He could've sworn the yellow eyes behind the armour glinted victoriously as the swords dipped closer and closer, the tip just digging into the leather coat._

_Suddenly, the heartless stopped. It seemed to gag, blades going up to it's throat before disappearing into darkness. It's heart appeared and Axel reached out for it, a distant look in his eyes. But he snatched in back as the pale faceted heart vanished into the sky._

_Axel picked up his chakram, dispersing them both before coming over to Demyx, who stood hudled in a corner, cowering._

"_You're entirely useless you know?" He stated exasperatedly as he helped him to his feet._

"_I don't have a weapon." Demyx pointed out as he dusted the grass of the leather, taking care to get every blade off._

"_What about that guitar of yours?"_

"_It's a sitar!" The blonde yelled defensively. He glared at the red head who only raised a mocking eyebrow response. _

"_I led you to the heartless and this is the thanks I get." Demyx mumbled, but Axel heard it._

"_You got us lost."_

"_We still completed our mission!"_

"_What do you mean we? I killed the thing."_

"_Fine!" Demyx pouted, turning his back to the fire wielder. "Take all the credit! For being a big fat jerk!"_

"_Okay, let's go." Axel stated calmly as he watched the blonde nobody trip over his feet to get to the portal that Axel opened, looking in the opposite direction of him. Which turned out disastrous as Demyx missed the portal and walked straight into the hedge wall. He turned around, glaring at the flurry of dancing flames as if it were all his fault before sprinting into the portal._

* * *

><p>The music slowed down now, becoming more melancholy yet for some reason, the tune was filled with anger. The slow strumming of the strings along with the occasional cord brought back only one memory to mind.<p>

Their first argument.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx came happily skipping down the corridors of the castle, counting the doors down to his room. His blonde hair swung happily with each stride and he counted the arches as he passed. <em>

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8." _

_He paused on eight as he heard a gentle chatter behind the white door. Grey tones outlined the roman numerals and the door handle was shaped into that of the nobody insignia. Demyx leaned closer as the chatter turned to laughter. _

_Stepping silently across the floor, Demyx pressed an ear against the cool wood of the door, determined to hear more. With his head in line with the door, he could make out faintly the words spoken._

"_So Demyx really isn't good at anything?" The voice wasn't known to Demyx. It was too low to be Marluxia yet too high to be Larxene. It sounded distinctly male yet it didn't seem to be broken yet._

"_Of course he's good at something. Being a punching bag." _

_That voice was distinctively Axel's and Demyx felt heat rush to his face. They started laughing and Demyx growled unintentionally._

_The laughter stopped at once and Demyx froze, knowing they were about to find him. He tried to walk away but the door swung open and he came face to face with Axel._

_The look on the flurry of dancing flame's was priceless. There was a mixture of shock and confusion on his face before it reverted back to it's sarcastic one._

"_Hey there Demyx. We were just talking about you." Axel said, almost to casually._

_Demyx straightened his back and walked stiffly into the room, not even sparing the red head a glance._

_The room was the same as always. Plain white bed in the centre, wide window to the front and virtually nothing else. It was needless to say Axel lived in very Spartan conditions but Demyx never noticed how empty the room was until now._

_Empty until he saw the boy perched happily on Axel's bed. His light blonde hair was spiked into odd waves but nonetheless, it looked fitting. He had sea blue eyes that seemed to sparkle despite the dull lighting. He wore a smile on his face as Demyx walked in._

"_Hi, I'm Roxas." Roxas extended a gloved hand to Demyx who just looked at it repulsively. He ignored that and continued talking. "You're Demyx aren't you? Axel says a lot of things about you."_

"_I'm very sure he does. Though I'm not sure the content is exactly positive."_

_Roxas blushed at the statement and Demyx was about to smile when Axel jumped to his defense._

"_Demyx," The red head said, plastering a smile on his face. "what are you talking about?"_

_Axel placed an arm around the blonde's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off._

"_I assume that since you were the instigator of this, you would have complete knowledge of what I'm talking about."_

_Axel flinched at those words, knowing they were true but he still kept his happy demeanour on._

"_Wow, Demyx using big words. Colour me impressed." He said, hoping to lighten up the mood but it did little to help the water user's attitude._

"_Another derogatory term. I wonder how on earth you manage to have any friends at all." Demyx tried to keep the secret anger out of his voice but Axel picked it up immediately. _

"_What is your problem today?" Axel asked, glaring at the blonde who turned back and shot a lethal stare of his own._

"_You. Telling this little boy," Demyx made sure to add emphasis on the word, causing Roxas to look away. "everything that is bad about me. Has it ever occurred to you that I have feelings?"_

"_You don't. We don't have hearts remember?"_

_At those words, Demyx turned his gaze to Roxas. _

"_Well, it's up to this little midget then isn't it?"_

* * *

><p><em>Without anytime to reply, Demyx stormed out of the room, brushing away the tears from his eyes as soon as he was out of sight. He knew Axel would finish of his conversation to Roxas before searching for him, if he even attempted it. <em>

_With an almost lazy flick of his hand, Demyx opened up a portal to the one place where he could still dream of them being friends. _

_The Queen's rose garden._

Axel turned to look into Demyx's eyes as he saw the blonde fully absorbed into the piece, not looking at him at all. The notes continued to spiral, moving faster and faster until Axel couldn't differentiate the first cord from the next. But the message was still clear to him.

It was the day that he left.

The day he was deemed a traitor and was officially on the Organization's bad books.

The day that he broke his best friend's heart.

Without realizing it, he had admitted that he valued Demyx over Roxas. As unlikely as it was, Axel wanted to tell the water user that. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out. Instead, Axel reached out to touch Demyx.

He raised his hand to the water manipulator's cheek but watched in disbelief as his hand passed straight through. Demyx started crying and Axel felt the hot tears slide down his face too.

"You're not here?" Axel asked, thinking about the song,

Demyx shook his head, tears flying from his face.

"This is all real Axel. All real." The blonde whispered softly, his fingers pausing as the final notes drifted off through the plain.

The black mist rising from him was moving faster than ever, almost engulfing him as he struggled to tell something. Axel didn't have much time and he knew it.

"Demyx." He whispered, the rushing of the smoke almost drowning out the feeble words.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Demyx looked puzzled.

"For what?"

At this question, Axel laughed. How naïve could the blonde get.

"For being the person I think I love."

The blonde's mouth gaped open at those words and Axel chuckled again.

"I can only think remember? We don't have hearts."

Demyx pouted. "We do too have hearts!"

"No we don't." Axel said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"But we can make the best of what we've got. Got it memorized?"

The signature smirk lit up his face as the onyx continued to trail from his body. Axel looked up one last time and was forced back down as Demyx threw himself at him, his sitar falling to the floor before disappearing in a stream of water.

So they stayed like that, neither of them having the strength nor will to move from each other's embrace. The darkness eventually consumed all of them, erasing any trace that they were ever there.

If not for the hollow song, forever echoing through the ethereal plane. The song about two lovers, separated by much more than fate, finally meeting together.

For their final song.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it?<strong>

**Sad ending I know but maybe I'll write another sequel once I see how Lea comes back in DDD**

**So, since I'm being more sensible today, I'm going to ask you to review nicely without threatening someone.**

**...**

**Nah jokes! Review or Axel gets it!**


End file.
